bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnes/Preview: Incipience, the Beginning
Hello everyone!! Team Omnes here. Around this week, we banded together and decided:" Hey, why not try making a story?" So we pretty much did that. Though, we couldn't decide whether you guys would love First person or Second person narration. So we've released a small sneak preview of both!! Anyway, enjoy and please share your opinion in the poll and comment section below!! First Person POV "ARGHHHHHHH" Screaming as I fall from the sky, I take a quick second to enjoy the fantastic view. My screaming comes to a halt when I fell onto a branch of a tree, which cushioned my fall, and fell onto the ground, ass first. Rubbing my booty cheeks, I look around to see where the hell I am. I look at a stick and pick it up, using it as a weapon. "With this new stick", I announce, "this spooky forest shall be spooky no more!" I set out on a journey to get out of the forest. Walking by I see nothing but fallen leaves and branches, and of course, trees. There was nothing to worry about, it was just a regular forest after all. If any danger comes, my trusty stick will come in handy! After leaving the forest so quickly, I came to the assumption that I landed near one of its borders. Beyond the forest, I see a beautiful landscape with a clear sky. Still walking around, I take notice to an orange spark that appeared out of nowhere. My eyes widened as I knew what was happening. I ran away quickly, feeling a burst of heat and light coming from behind me. The grass was engulfed by the flames the spark had emitted. Running faster, I hear a feminine voice scream, "BLAZING INFERNO!" Second Person POV "ARRRRRRRGHHHH" Screaming, you fall from the sky. You would take time to appreciate the fantastic view, but unfortunately, you are currently preoccupied with..Well, you falling to your doom. You suddenly come into contact with the very commom solid known as a tree banch. Miraculously, you had fallen from the sky, reached terminal velocity and sat your ass on the ground, unharmed. Lucky bastard. Rubbing your precious booty, you seem to look around, confused, dazed and pissed the hell off. Picking up a stick, you take a few swings at a tree. Although you do not knock it down like a total badass, you feel your ego swell up like a watermelon. "With this new stick I hold," you announce,"this spooky forest shall be spooky no more!!" Course, you had to walk out of the forest slowly, after all, safety first..right? You feel very sure of yourself within the comforts of your new found stick friend. After all, nothing will be able to injure a man wielding a mighty stick!! Within not even 5 minutes you walk out of the forest, and come to the assumptions that you were at its borders when you fell from the sky. Beyond the forest, you come to a landscape with seemingly beautiful features. It mesmerises you like nothing else has. When was the last time you saw a landscape like this untouched by human work? Unfortunately, you had no time to admire the scenery as an orange spark almost immediately grabs your attention. Your feet carry you swiftly, as a burst of heat and bright light appear behind you. The grass was engulfed within flames of the spark. Speeding up, you hear a feminine voice scream, "BLAZING INFERNO!" Which point of view do you prefer? First person Second person Why not both you lazy people? The Prologue has been posted. First PoV - http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omnes/Incipience,_the_Prologue_(1st_PoV) Second PoV - http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omnes/Incipience,_the_Prologue_(2nd_PoV) Category:Blog posts